prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Plantanos
Revolutions per Minute: 960 Coup Factor: 0.397 Background El order social es un pequeno burgo drogas celebracion. Burros por todos manuel trabajos. Los lobos grande gusto revolution! El Sock Puppet Dictator son las meurto en el dia con mucho sangria! Yahoo Translation Social order is a small town drugs celebration. Donkeys by all manuel works. The wolves great taste revolution! The Sock Puppet Dictator sangria is meurto in the day by far! Los Plantanos Are Not Yellow Planted in the fertile jungles of politically charged South America, Pedro and Pablo Plantain grew up as products of a corrupt military regime led by the whimsically evil Sock Puppet Dictator. A cult of colored-food-hating racists, the Plantains' third-world oppressors forced all bright fruits and vegetables to sit at the back of tractors, use dry watering holes, and obey pre-dawn curfews. The situation was less publicized than apartheid, but just as bad. But Pedro and Pablo hated being treated like animals. The Sock Dictator's soldiers would spray their family members with pesticides when they came home late. The mean militiamen would put Scarlet Letter-ish stickers on the Plantains' torsos if they forgot to wear their government-sanctioned uniforms. And if any pigmented fruits or vegetables would publicly express dissent, their tormentors would hang them from trees. Belittled and furious, the brave Plantain brothers secretly gathered together a group of freedom-fighting guerillas to wage war against colored-fruit persecution. Preaching liberation, equality, and independence for all pigmented seed plants, the charismatic Twins quickly gained a faithful following amongst farmers, tomatoes, and avocados all along the countryside. But while the Plantains' intentions were sincere, their resources were scarce. After months of hitchhiking in disguise to makeshift rallies and dressing up as coconuts to sell packages of Chiclets on the streets, Los Platanos realized there was only way to free themselves and their fellow vibrant fruits: mucho dinero. Yes, the Plantain Twins needed pesos, lots and lots of pesos. Burdened with responsibility and inspired by Che Guevara, the Twins left their beloved homeland and headed to America, in the hopes of raising cash on the U.S.'s politically-conscious colleges and universities. Soon after arriving to America as stowaways on a banana boat, Los Plantanos were sidetracked from their campaign for plantain liberation by the thrill of adventure in American cities like Miami, New York, Boston and Los Angeles. Los Platanos had never before witnessed anything quite like shopping malls, swimming pools, and the Cable channel E!, so they became easily distracted by America's opulence. Not being able to stay in one place for very long, the Plantain Twins quickly developed a reputation for low attention spans, thrill-seeking whims, and a deep love for good ol' fashion fun. But somehow Plantain fun always turned into trouble. Trouble found the Twins at a "Making Millions is Easy" seminar when Los Platanos stumbled upon two yellow fruits calling themselves Pablo and Pedro Plantain who were giving a motivational speech entitled, "How To Earn Billions By Pretending You're a South American Freedom Fighter." As the Twins' discovered in the lecture, the imposter plants had stolen their Social Security numbers and taken their respected Plantain name to the bank by wrestling on the underground circuit. The imposters looked like big yellow plantains (some would argue they looked similar to bananas) and they billed themselves as a tag-team wonder. Anyway, to make a long story short, the real Plantain Twins wrestled the imposters in a Grudge Match, lawfully won back their identities, and got offered contracts in Kaiju. The rest is Kaiju Big Battel history. And whatever happened to the Plantain Twins freedom fighting South American brothers, you ask? Well, the entire extended family of Los Plantanos are now funded with monster-wrestling prize money provided by Pedro and Pablo. So, the good fight for liberation goes on: freedom-fighting Plantains battle oppression and injustice in the South American jungle, and Pedro and Pablo battel oppression and injustice in the Kaiju Big Battel ring. The Fall of Pedro Plantain Their names were synonymous with Kaiju Big Battel. Pedro and Pablo Plantain, arguably the most successful duo in Kaiju history, were beloved across the entire universe. Few and far between were the fans who didn't respect the awesome power of Los Platanos. Look in the history books, and you will not see a Kaiju Championship reign for either, as their strength was unparalleled teamwork. And yet, you will not see a Double Danger Tandem Title reign either, as the title was created only months after the greatest tragedy in Kaiju Big Battel history. Pablo's Death It was May of 2006, at Someone Must Die when the diabolical Dr. Cube brainwashed Kaiju Hero Silver Potato, who then stabbed Pablo Plantain in the back and murdered him! The stunned Boston crowd watched in horror as Pablo died in front of their eyes, one half of Los Platanos cut down in his prime by someone they all thought they could trust. Pedro swore revenge, and teamed up with Kung Fu Chicken Noodle to take on Cube and Potato in what truly was All Out War. If they won, Pedro would get Silver Potato all to himself at Shpadoinkelmania XVIII, which they did. But Dr. Cube's treachery wouldn't end at simply murdering Pablo. At Shpadoinkelmania XVIII in Boston, Cube did the unthinkable. He unleashed upon the world his most vile creation yet: Zombie Pablo! The Avalon crowd was shocked; as if killing Pablo wasn't enough, he desecrated his noble corpse and turned him into an undead killing machine! At first, it seemed like Cube would use Pablo as a weapon against Pedro and the Kaiju Heroes, but Pedro, with the help of gained the upper hand and had the opportunity to destroy his brother once and for all with a chainsaw. But like a true brother, Pedro couldn't bring himself to finish the job. Since that point, it seems, Pedro appears to have left behind his Kaiju Hero morals and sought revenge at all costs. With Pablo's interruption at Shpadoinkelmania XVIII, Silver Potato was able to escape to fight another day, but at More Better Fighto, Pedro hit his breaking point. He hired the Iron Bros, a trio of ruthless Rogue mercenaries, to kidnap Potato in the middle of a match. Moments later, a grotesque video shown to the Brooklyn crowd revealed that the Silver Spud was eaten alive by the Zombie Pablo Plantain! Just as shocking as the death of Silver Potato was the revelation that perhaps Pedro had some sort of control over his brother, who appeared to have been cast aside by Dr. Cube. But for the crime of conspiring with known mercenaries, the Kaiju Commissioner had no choice but to remove Pedro from the ranks of the Kaiju Heroes. With Silver Potato out of the picture, Pedro stayed on the sidelines for months, plotting his revenge against Dr. Cube. The Plantain eventually emerged from his self-imposed Battel hiatus, challenging The Grudyin, his strongest creation, at Shpadoinkelmania VII in Philadelphia and beating him within an inch of his life with the help of Zombie Pablo. Later, the pair interfered in a Tandem Title defense in Podunk, Idaho, attacking the Furious Furries and disqualifying the Kaiju Heroes, which cost them the belts due to obscure Idaho regulations. Los Platanos were back, but not nearly in the way we wanted them. This new incarnation was ruthless and without restraint; they had become the kind of monsters they once Batteled against, side by side with their fellow Heroes years ago. Losing the belts to Cube's Posse caused an uproar amongst the Kaiju Regulatory Commission. Many of the Kaiju Heroes still liked Pedro, but they knew the path he was going down was not a good one. With the Commissioner demanding action, the Heroes sent Powa Ranjuru to intervene and beat some sense into Pedro at the Brooklyn BBQ Battel. And the result? Zombie Pablo came to the Danger Cage and went berserk! After knocking out Kaiju Junior Official Nikkuman, Pablo went after Powa next. And perhaps it was his old Hero instincts kicking in, but Pedro stepped in and saved Powa from his brother's Zombie clutches, which made Pablo attack Pedro! After fending him off, Pedro and Powa stood together in the ring. Two former friends, divided only by the treachery of Dr. Cube. As Powa offered a reconciliatory handshake, Pedro walked away. Pedro vs Powa So here we are now, with Dusto Bunny on tap to take on Pedro next. Simply beating Pedro won't get him back into the Heroes; the last two years have changed him. There's still good inside him, but can he come back? Or is it too late? Pedro hasn't necessarily become evil. He's not aligned with Dr. Cube, nor is he a greedy scumbag, like those greedy scumbags Unibouzu and D.W. Cycloptopuss III. In his mind, what he's doing is right. He seeks revenge, plain and simple. But Pedro doesn't see that his actions are harming those who don't deserve to be harmed. At Shpadoinkelmania VII, Pedro doused The Grudyin with gasoline and was about to set the beast on fire. But doing so could've easily harmed the thousands inside the Trocadero in Philadelphia, or perhaps set the entire city of Brotherly Love aflame. His overzealousness in Podunk, despite not laying a finger on former Tandem champs Neo Teppen and American Beetle, cost the Heroes their belts, which set the stage for the Furious Furries to cripple Jeremiah the Pink Teddy Bear in Brooklyn a month later. Although it isn't intentional, Pedro's actions are harming others that don't deserve it. Can Dusto Bunny make Pedro see the light? If he can't, who's left on the Kaiju Heroes who can? Is Pedro capable of leaving his brother behind for good? And if he can, what will happen to Zombie Pablo? Someone will have to get rid of him once and for all. And will Pedro get his revenge on Dr. Cube in a controlled, responsible manner? These are questions that no one knows the answer to, but we shall all look forward to seeing what happens next. New Plantain In Fighto #2 at San Diego Comic Con 2009, Pedro Plantain refused to pay the Iron Brothers and appeared to be on the way to paying the ultimate price, but a mysterious package arrived featuring Paco Plantain! The new Los Platanos then defeated the Iron Bros despite the 3-on-2 disadvantage. External Links Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster